<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy King and The Knight Of Hell by DWImpala67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151253">The Boy King and The Knight Of Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67'>DWImpala67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Comic, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift Exchange, Knife Play, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, NSFW Art, dubcon, season 10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't wait to be with his boy again. He needs Sam like he needs to breath, especially since his brother brought him back to the bunker again. Dean doesn't want to be cured. He enjoys being the Knight of Hell. So he does the only thing he can...Dean lures Sam into drinking his blood so that the prophecy of Sam as "Boy King of Hell" can be fulfilled and they can be together forever, the indestructible duo. Meet The Boy King And The Knight Of Hell. </p>
<p>A set of comic panel created for Ficwip Server Holiday Gift Exchange 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ficwip 2020 gift exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy King and The Knight Of Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSwandive/gifts">BlindSwandive</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the first time I used Digital illustrations in my art. I usually try for photo manips but then the mod @muse inspired me to try for digital illustrations. All the illustrations were created using Adobe Illustrator (very basics) and Color.</p>
<p>This is the first time I'm trying for comic strip/panels as an equivalent to a short fic. Pardon my mistakes.</p>
<p>I have two people to thank. First off, my beta Jen, who was immensely patient with me. And second to the mod Muse for all her support through this event. </p>
<p>Last but not the least, my giftee, BlindSwanDive for her awesome prompts so I could create the comic panels. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy as much as I did creating it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonus: The Background was created first and the images were inserted later.  Here's a glimpse at how I created the backgrounds using digital illustration. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>1. The BG when Dean is searching for Sam in rooms. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2. The BG when Dean finds Sam in the hallway of the bunker. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3. The BG of the bedroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4. The BG of the bedroom in bunker used in panel 4. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5. The BG of the throne room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonus images without the grids. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.S. : I know these are sub par and not as good. I'm  an ammature and I might need more practice to get my illustrations right, but I did my best. I hope you like them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>